


Forgiveness

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: it's a funny thing





	

     It's late. It's super late. Around 3 AM, Mac could guess if her feet weren't in so much pain they made her head hurt. Will's bed, their bed, is the best thing she's ever crawled into in her life, and at 3 AM, it's even better. She's only wearing one of his big t-shirts, not mustering enough energy for pants even to  _bed_ tonight, and his hands on her thighs tingle when he climbs into bed next to her. She's happy, she's overwhelmingly happy, and the fact that he isn't scowling leads her to think he's happy, too. It's been two weeks since Charlie's death, since her promotion, she has a job she loves, a man she loves, she's going to have a baby. Mac's fighting sleep when she realizes how different her life looks now from not too long ago.   
  
     "What made you forgive me?" She flutters her eyes open and he's already snapped his awake, and he's already sighing.   
  
     "For tonight's misprint in the prompter? I know that wasn't your fuck up." Closing his eyes again, he's determined to be asleep before she wakes up to fully interrogate him.   
  
     "What made you forgive me for real?" His body heat doesn't pull away from her, but his eyes are open and they're both definitely awake now. "You were mad at me for years, you wouldn't take my calls, you took a  _non compete clause_ , and then.... and then you  _did-"  
  
_       He doesn't want to get into this now, at 3 AM, after a good day at work and a good doctor's appointment; he's entirely too happy to remember the months, years, he spent miserable, and it's very Mac McHale that she reminds him.   
  
     "Nothing you did made me forgive you for real after years. I wasn't ever mad at you." He wants to pick his words carefully, he really does, but he also wants to sleep and he also wants her to sleep so that the tiny, delicate growing life in her can be, well-rested... or whatever fetuses were.   
  
     "You were so very mad at me. I did an awful thing to you, I hurt you so much, I didn't think you'd ever forgive me-"  
  
     "You were always forgiven." Will let a sigh escape, and flicked on the light in defeat. They both sat up a little. She was cute in his T-shirt and she was cute in everything. " __Everyone kept asking me how much time I needed to forgive you, everyone was always asking me how much time I needed before I could put you cheating on me behind me and love you again." Looking at her, he shook his head; she was entirely cute as she thought she was. "I _realized_ that it'd taken so long to forgive you because I had already done it the second you told me and I'd just never realized it. I couldn't _resume_ loving you because I'd never stopped.  _If_ I was angry, I was angry at myself for forgiving you so easily, and instead of actually forgiving you, I took a non compete clause to fire you once a week, and tried to pretend like you taking embed assignments wasn't you running as far away from me as you could. I was mad that I loved you so much I didn't care about you lying to me, and I took that out on you." He switched the light back off, and got further under the covers, and it took a few seconds for Mac to respond in kind.   
  
      " _So_ ," Mac draped her arm over his shoulder, leaning her chin into him. "I cheated on you, you forgave me, but instead of forgiving me when you forgave me, you stayed angry with yourself for years, and I tried to run away from myself by getting stabbed?"  
  
      She kissed the corner of his mouth in the dark, feeling happy again. Pressing her body to his, his arms pulled her in.  
  
      "I'm sorry about the misprint in the prompter; it actually was my fault, I kept Jim from doing the final read-through." She pecked at his cheek again.   
  
      "I forgive you anyway. Tomorrow's prompter better be incredible." He grumbled, remembering it was 3 AM.   
  
      "Oh, I swear to it. _However_  I _am_  gonna need you to run a twitter feed across your-"  
  
      "Goodnight, Mac."  
  
      "Goodnight, Billy."


End file.
